Oatleap
Summary Oatpaw is a small grey-brown and white tabby with dark grey eyes. Her tabby stripes are small, and are sortof visible. Her back left leg is mangled and awkwardly twisted from an incident in her youth. She is Leafshade's medicine cat apprentice. Detailed History Oatpaw was born as Storm to the Rogues Dusk and Apple. Apple was a former kittypet, while Dusk was born a Rogue. Dusk later died to the Thunderclan cat Cedartail. She has 2 brothers, but she does not remember their names. She remembers playing with an uncle or aunt, but also does not remember their name. Around the age of 5 moons, Storm and her family were crossing a Thunderpath. Her mother went first, then her brothers. Storm was crossing, confident her father was right be hind her. She was unaware that a monster was coming, and it struck her. Her father quickly grabbed her and hauled her across, meeting up with the rest of the family. Since none knew how to heal, Oat's leg grew worse, crippling her in the eyes of her family. For 2 moons, her mother pleaded with her father to keep Storm in the family, but Dusk was stubborn. He angrily refused to allow Storm remain in the family, promising Apple that as soon as they found one of the clans, Storm was gone. After a very heated argument, Dusk left the family, taking Storm with him. He dropped the small she-kit off at the border, promising her that someday, she would see the family again, when she learned to hunt without the use of a 4th leg. He then left her there, returning to Apple and Storm's brothers. Storm was soon found by a Windclan warrior by the name of Treeskip, who brought her back to the clan's camp. There she was brought into the clan, taking the new name of Oatpaw. She was named a Tunneler, but she was unsure of her ability to perform well as a Tunneler with her leg. She was apprenticed to Violetshade, but was selfconcious about her abilities. Oatpaw later met Steppefall and Leafshade, becoming a friend to Steppefall. Medicine Cat Apprenticeship Oatpaw later spoke with Hawkstar about finding other alternatives to being a Tunneler, who also agreed. She watched the confrontation between Hawkstar, Ebonypelt, and Stargazer, crying out in disbelief when Hawkstar lost a life, and Ebonypelt died. Some time later, Leafshade approached Oatpaw about becoming her apprentice. Oatpaw agreed, feeling a small tinge of pride for finding something she was useful, and hoped one day she could return to her family, and help them in other ways than hunting. After a tense argument with Steppefall about the events of a Gathering, she stalked off, finding her father dying beside the border after being attacked by the Thunderclan warrior Cedartail. Screaming for Steppefall to return, she listened to her father's heartfelt apology for leaving her, but Oat countered his words, declaring she was living a better life than she could've with Apple and her brothers. With that, Dusk died beside his daughter, both of them relieved of a very bitter part of their lives. Category:Highranks Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Characters Category:WindClan